Wear parts and particularly attachable teeth for earthmoving equipment are available.
One such example of an attachable tooth used for earthmoving equipment is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. This attachable tooth 10 has an attachment box 11 or section at the rear of the tooth 10 with a circular openings 12 in the sidewalls 13 of the box 11 extending laterally therethrough to receive a pin 14 or similar in order to attach the tooth 10 to a mounting portion 15 on the earthmoving equipment.
The attachment box 11 of the prior art tooth 10 is reinforced for added strength, particularly around the openings 12 in the sidewalls 13 of the box section.
The attachable tooth 10 also has a forwardly extending blade portion 16. The blade portion 16 has a centrally aligned rib 17 with the rippled surfaces 19 in between the rib 17 and the sidewalls 18 of the blade portion 16. The rippled surfaces 19 are apparently to optimise penetration and material flow over the tooth 10. This is ostensibly to improve the self sharpening effect of the tooth as the tooth is worn.
Although not visible in the Figures, the underside of the blade portion of the tooth of the prior art has a pocket or depression which the inventors of the prior art tooth contend maintains tip sharpness without compromising point integrity.
The tooth is attached to a mounting portion 15 located on the earthmoving equipment as illustrated in FIG. 3.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.